Twilight Kisses
by JackieWackie
Summary: Raven and Alexander from Dullsville visit the Cullens.


Cross-over with Twilight and Vampire Kisses

Cross-over with Twilight and Vampire Kisses

Raven and Alexander's View

Raven and her lovely vampire of a boyfriend Alexander were finally getting away from Dullsville. First-class tickets to Forks, Washington were their escape routes. Paid for by Alexander's parents who both thought it was good for their son to get out of that town that, they have heard was so boring that it wasn't even worth their precious eternal life. 

Raven laughed when she heard this. Thinking that she loves Alexander _and_ his parents. They are going to Forks Washington because it was always so dark that day could sometimes pass off as night. Just what Alexander needed to spend as much time with Raven as he could. Usually they only met during the night, spending a couple of hours together in the graveyard or at Alexander's mansion of a house. 

Another good thing was that Jameson; Alexander's butler/babysitter was nowhere near them, and in fact he was still in Dullsville with Ruby, his new love interest. He was glad to get them out of the house for a good two months. 

Raven's parents were a little harder to convince. She had to plead with them, saying she wanted to meet her distant cousin, Angela. They finally agreed once they thought that Alexander wasn't going with her. They obviously didn't know that was a lie. 

They weren't really going to see Raven's cousin they were really going to Forks to have an adventure. There has been a rumor in the vampire world that there is a family of vampire living there. Alexander claims that it's not safe for Raven to go with him, but she wanted- no, she needed to go with him. They also had trouble with Alexander's coffin. In order for him to rest he needs to sleep in a coffin. They had to ship it through _UPS_. 

Finally they landed in New Angeles, the city that was an hour drive from Forks. Alexander had the money and the skills to get them a rental car. He drove respectful to the speed limit while he chatted happily with Raven, who was taking in her surroundings. They made it to Forks at ten o'clock that night. It was raining and it was perfect. 

" Want to go for a walk?" Alexander asked once they got to the little hotel room they were renting. 

" Yes! This weather is perfect. I think we should find the graveyard first!" Raven exclaimed. She smoothed out her black and gray plaid mini skirt. Her leggings were black with skulls on them. Her black long sleeve shirt and combat boots finished off her gothic look. Alexander looked much the same; he wore black pants with a midnight blue shirt and combat boots. Together they were perfect. 

Alexander took Raven's hand in his own and they started walking. Alexander held the umbrella he grabbed from their luggage over both their heads. 

" So what do you think these vampires are going to be like?" Raven asked seriously. Alexander thought for a long moment before answering.

" I hope they have control over their thirst, so it's safe for you to be around them." They turned into the woods that surrounded the town. The rain started to slow into a drizzle. As they walked the path stamped down by other hikers they continued to talk about these mystery vampires. They took the last steps of the path and decided to turn off the path and into the real wilderness. 

" Will we get lost?" Raven asked shakily. 

" No. I know where we came in from." 

Alexander gasped in surprise of something in the distance. 

" What is it?" Raven asked quietly. But Alexander didn't answer instead he sped up picking up Raven in the process and carried her through the woods. They broke through the trees into a small meadow. The moons light shown off the wet grass and danced on their faces. " Wow." Raven said. It was short lived before they both noticed another pair of people on the opposite side of the meadow. 

" Whose there." A velvet male voice asked. Then a lower voice, a female voice, asked the male voice something.

" Is it Alice? I can't see who it is that good in this light." Her voice was lost in a menacing growl. Alexander took a step in front of Raven.

" Don't be frightened. I am not going to harm anyone in this town or the next. We have come in search of this regions vampire coven. Do you belong to it?" Alexander called out. The two people came closer, one in front of the other just like Alexander and Raven. As they got closer Raven could see them better. They were around the same age as her and Alexander. One had bronze hair and golden eyes, the male. And the female had large brown eyes and long brown hair. The male looked flawless while the female looked extremely plain next to him. 

Bella and Edward's View

The people whom I couldn't quiet make out in this dark were now more clear since Edward allowed us to move closer to the strange couple. They were both Goths, dressed in black with skulls and everything. Edward and I were both dressed casually, knowing it was going to rain we were both also wearing raincoats and wore hiking boots from Newton's store. 

" Yes I belong to the coven." The Gothic's didn't miss the part where I was excluded from that statement. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. I knew from the beginning they weren't trouble, and I was tired from being out in the rain for most of the night. I was getting short tempered. 

" I'm joining soon." The words tumbled out before I could stop myself. Edward's eyes turned to slits and he grumbled. The male gothic looked surprised by my words, the girl looked shocked. I suppressed a laugh. 

" Not for another two weeks." Edward said gently. 

" Edward." I said disapprovingly. The Goth girl stepped around the guy and presented her hand to me. 

" Hey I'm Raven." I looked at Edward for permission before I shook her hand. He nodded with a smile. 

" Bella." I shook her hand and smiled warmly at her. I thought she was a vampire, because it was so easy to recognize that the man was but when I shook her hand it was as warm as mine. " This is my boyfriend Edward." I dropped my hand from Raven's and placed it in Edwards. 

" Fiancée." Edward corrected me. I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes again. " We're getting married in two weeks." I elbowed Edward in the side, most likely leaving a bruise. I quickly glanced down at my left hand. My ring danced with light from the full moon. 

" This is _my_ boyfriend Alexander." Raven linked arms with the male. 

" Would you like to come back to our house to talk?" Edward asked. This time Alexander answered.

" We would love to. Thank you." He had an accent that I could figure out. 

" We came by foot, so if you'll follow us." I climbed on Edwards back and closed my eyes and tucked my head in between his shoulder blades. 

Raven and Alexander's View

After Bella climbed on Edward's back they took off running, fast. 

" Whoa!" I look at Alexander and he has the same look on his face as me, I'm sure. "Did you see that?" He nods. " Can you run that fast?" He shakes his head. 

" No, but I can run fast enough so that we don't lose their trail. Do as Bella did." And I did. Alexander started to run, not as fast as Edward did, but fast enough. Alexander said he could still smell Bella's blood, so he knew where to go. I still wasn't used to the fact that he can actually _smell_ blood. I still wonder what _I_ smell like to him. 

" We can walk from here." I climb from Alexander's back and I take his hand in mine. We walk through the rest of the woods to an opening where a large white house sat. Water bubbled somewhere close. Edward and Bella were sitting on the stairs that lead to a deep porch. They stood once they saw us. 

" Come on in." Edward held open the door for Bella and I then walked in behind Alexander. There were six other people in the living room; all of whom I believed right away were vampires. 

" About time you came in!" A spiky black haired girl jumped up from the couch and hugged Bella. Bella didn't hesitate when the little vampire hugged her instead she hugged her back. " I was afraid that Edward was keeping you out to long and then you would get a cold! That would put our plans for shopping on pause!" Bella groaned. 

" Alice, please? Don't do this to me." A large man laughed loudly. 

" Everybody this is Alexander and Raven. They have come here to Forks to see us." Edward told the others. A blonde one, the oldest out of them all, came forward. 

" I'm Carlisle Cullen the leader of this coven. How may I be of assistance?" He had a British accent, it was very faint but it was there. 

" You see I am a vampire also. But the rumors from my parents are that you all don't die in the sun or are allergic to garlic. Is that true?" The largest man, the same who had laughed before, now laughed again. A tall blonde beauty shushed him with a menacing look. 

" That is true. We do not perish in the sun, but instead we glitter per-say. The garlic is just a myth as well as the stake through the heart." Alexander and I both raised an eyebrow. " We might be a different, uh kind of breed vampire. Were you born a vampire, or created like we were?" 

" I was born into vampirism. The only way to change a mortal into a vampire is to bite them either on sacred ground or not." Alexander sat down in a chair, placing me on his lap. 

" Why sacred ground?" Bella asked. I was shocked to hear her talk, she didn't talk often from the looks of it, and her voice was so different from the others'. 

" If you're changed on sacred ground then the vampire whom changed you will be your eternal lover." I said matter-of-factly. Bella blushed and looked at Edward. He stared into her eyes for a moment. 

" I don't know if it's the same for our kind though." Bella frowned slightly. Edward looked from Bella to a tall blonde man in the back of the room. " Emmett would you and Rose take Jasper hunting? Having two humans here is having a toll on his thirst." The large man and the blonde beauty, Emmett and Rose are what Edward called them, nodded and walked through a door that lead to the back of the house, along with Jasper. If he were having such a hard time with his thirst would it be safe for Bella _and_ I to come here? 

" Don't worry Raven. Jasper may have some trouble with his control but he wouldn't intentionally hurt any human." Edward answered my question that I had only asked in my head. 

" What? How did you do that?" I stuttered, afraid that I had said it out loud and that I wasn't aware of it. Alexander rubbed my back gently. 

" I can read minds." Edward said airily. 

" How?" Alexander asked he stopped rubbing my back. 

" Our kind can carry traits from our human lives into our vampire lives, I guess I always knew what people were thinking so my special ability is mind reading. Alice," He pointed to the pixie girl, " We believe was able to actually see vision of the future in her human life and now she can see the future. Jasper knows for sure that he could once persuade people to listen to him, and he can now control emotions." My mouth hung open in awe. 

"Whoa." I said

"Are there restrictions to these powers?" Alexander was more composed than me. 

" Yes. I can't see the future if the werewolves are involved. We know of no restriction to Jasper's powers, and Edward can't read Bella's mind." Alice said cheerily. " You see Bella is a real mystery to us. Edward can't read her mind and there are other abilities that can't harm her. They all have to do with the mind." She added. I looked at Bella in a new light. Her cheeks were deep red, like fire, and she was trying to hide her face in Edward's chest. 

Bella and Edward's View

As they talked about me like I wasn't there, I blushed more and more as Alice told the two almost strangers about my brain. Like I was an animal on display at the museum. Edward placed a hand on my warm cheek. I looked at him but he wasn't looking at me, instead he was looking at Alexander. 

" What about you, Raven?" Alice asked innocently. Esme and Carlisle left. Carlisle had to answer a page and Esme accompanied him, so it was only Edward, Alice, Raven, Alexander, and I in the house. 

" My life is very boring. I grew up in a town I call Dullsville, where everyone is, well against anything dark. I never really fit in there, so when Alexander and Jameson moved into the old supposed haunted house I knew we were going to get along." Raven paused, like thinking about if she should continue. She looked at Alexander. He nodded and raised an eyebrow. She continued. " Then Alexander left. After a couple of days I decided to go in search of him. That caused more trouble than I can say. Jagger, one of Alexander's old friends found me and he used me to get to Alexander." Their story was a little like Edward's and I. " There's really not much to say about that. What about all of you? What's your story?" I looked at Edward then to Alice. We all were related in this story. I started first. 

" Well I moved here to live with my father, Police Chief Swan, when my mother remarried to Phil. I thought I would hate this town, and at first I did but when Edward here started to talk to me I started to love it, well more like I started to love him." I looked at Edward to continue. 

" I loved her too, but I believed I was putting her life in danger. First it was a tracker vampire then it was my own brother," Alice, Edward, and I all winced. " Who tried to kill Bella. They were both from _my_ world and it was because she wanted to be in my world that she was getting hurt. So I decided to leave. I told my family it was for Bella's best interest and that they should leave without saying goodbye." Edward now looked to Alice for her input. 

" So we left. We went to Denali, Alaska where our sister coven lives. Edward, though left on a hunt for someone." Alice looked at me. I took a deep breath, talking about the months of my demise always made me cry. 

" When they left I kind of died. I don't remember much, I was numb and unemotional for five months, but then one day my father threatened to make me go see a professional.

"And it wouldn't have done me any good because I couldn't tell the doctor about the Cullen's. I promised to keep their secret." I felt my voice rise with hysteria. Edward took my hand and rubbed circles on it. 

" I got these two motorcycles from a person in town, and I brought them to a family friend to fix up. And when I started to hang around with him I started to feel a little better. I could laugh, and I noticed my nightmares went away. My father also noticed this. But there was another thing I noticed. When I did something dangerous," I paused. " Man your gonna think I'm crazy." I placed my free hand over my eyes. Edward took over.

" She found out she could hear my voice in her head when she did something stupid." He hissed. 

" Oh stop it!" Alice said. " Bella went cliff diving one day. The ocean was too choppy. She drowned and almost died. If it wasn't for her family friend, the werewolf, she would have died." I removed my hand from my eyes and looked at Alexander and Raven. Their eyes were saucer sized, and mouths partially open. 

" Alice had a vision of me dieing and came to see my father. To see how he was copping with my death. But when she got there instead of Charlie, my dad, she got me!" I said lightly. I looked at Edward. 

" I got a call from Rosalie, the blonde woman, she told me Bella was dead and that I should come home. I of course wasn't going to go home instead I went to Italy to the very first of our kind, the Volturi. And I asked them to kill me." I drew in a sharp breath. " They denied me so I thought of a plan to make them kill me, I would walk into the sun and show the city of Volterra that vampires were real!" He stopped to collect his thoughts. 

" But before he could step into the light, I stopped him. With the help of Alice and her crazy driving skills. But we weren't out of the clearing yet. Some of the Volturi guards found us and brought all three of us to their masters." I stopped short. This was the real first time I have ever talked about this to anyone who wasn't there. Alice and Edward noticed my hesitation and took over. 

They told them of Aro and how he wanted Edward, Alice and I to join their coven. Then came the promise we made with them, my immortality. They spared them the gruesome details of the poor tourists. By the time they got to the part where I came here for the vote I was hyperventilating. 

" Alice, I'm taking Bella up to bed." Edward lifted me bridal style. I clung to him around his neck as he walked human pace upstairs. 

Alexander and Raven's View

When Bella and Edward left it was Alice, Alexander and I left. Their story was like ours but yet it was so much different. They had more problems than Alexander and I, and they got further into trouble then us. Our problems were like microscopic compared to theirs. But what really mystified me was that I was jealous. I was jealous that Bella got to meet the vampire essence and that she knows she will be a vampire. I have no stability in that area. 

" Would you two like to stay here for the remainder of your vacation?" Alice asked. 

" If it's no problem, that would be lovely." 

" Sure, it's no problem at all. We have an extra room you two can use. When can we go and get your things?" Alice stood from the chair she was sitting in. 

" We need to hurry before night turns into day." Alexander and Alice told me to stay here while they went to get our stuff. Alice said it was okay for me to check out the rest of the house and that's what I did.

I first checked out the rest of the first floor. A kitchen, dinning room and other rooms that were all wide and open. The second floor was different. There was a large cross hanging on the wall, and compared to the rest of the house it was extremely out of place. There were many rooms, all of which I only peeked my head in. Most were bedrooms, which I assumed to be the family's rooms. I started to knock once I saw that they _were_ bedrooms. There was yet another stair case to go up.

At the end of the hall I knocked and just as I was about to enter I heard a soft voice say enter. I opened the door slightly. Bella was lying on a large gold bed. A soft melody was playing in the background. 

" Sorry. I was just looking around the house." I whispered. I started to close the door.

" Come in, please." I did. Edward was nowhere to be seen. 

" Where's Edward?" 

" He went out hunting. He's afraid he doesn't have enough control around me since I'm his singer." I looked at her in confusion. " It means that my blood calls to him more than anyone else's." She explained while she sat up.

" Has he every lost his control and bitten you?" 

" Never. It doesn't even bother him to smell it now. He has sucked my blood before, but that was just to get venom out of my system." Bella added the latter for my reassurance.

" How does it feel to have a vampire for a boyfriend?" I asked genuinely curious. Bella laughed softly. 

" You should know. Alexander and you _are_ going out. I'm sure it's much the same for you and him than it is for Edward and I." I smiled small not really knowing how to answer that. She was right, we are going out but I still know so little about vampires. I thought for a moment before changing the subject.

" So you have a friend who's a werewolf, what's that like?" Her smile faltered. 

" It's hard to have a best friend who not only hates your fiancée but is also in love with you. Jacob, that's his name, was there for me when Edward left. He was my safe harbor, my lifeguard, and my savior. But I can't repay him for his kindness and love. Instead I hurt him and because of me he has run away. I hate myself because of that! I wish I could stop hurting people I love. I am so," She started to sob here. " Mean." Before I could comfort her she took a deep shaky breath and stopped crying. 

" Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I apologized. " If you want I'll leave." 

" No!" She almost shouted. " No," She repeated lower. " Don't leave me alone right now. When ever Edward leaves these days I feel extremely lonely." 

" I'll stay then. If that's what you want."

Edward and Bella's View

It was only about a week after Alexander and Raven came to Forks that we were all friends. With the wedding coming closer and closer each day we not only had to prepare for the wedding ceremony and the reception, but we also have to prepare for my change. 

We will have to plan my death so my parents won't really know what happened, leave town so the werewolves won't attack us, and we will need to find another home that is far away from civilization so _I _won't attack mortals. Alexander and Raven are helping with loads of things. Alexander is talking to his parents frequently so he can ask them for any help we may need. Raven said she has connections with a travel agency and can help us with anything that includes traveling. 

Alice is still running the wedding show, doing anything needed for it. The invitation responses have come in and the verdict is that about the whole town of Forks is going to be there. I just wanted a small wedding but Alice insisted on a large gathering. For who knows why? Only Alice knows. 

Wedding Count Down: ½ day. 

" So one third of the guest said they wanted shrimp scampi, another third said they wanted the chicken, and the last of them said steak." Alice rolled off the statistics. I had a major headache and she wasn't helping with it. 

" Alice. Shush! Just be quiet for ten minutes, please." I grumbled at her. 

" Bella, your wedding will not wait! It's tomorrow!" 

" But I have an extremely bad headache and I'm starting to feel a little dizzy. I think I'm coming down with something." I complained. Alice thought for a moment, doubt was written on her face. " I'll tell Edward." I threatened her. Her face scrunched into a pout. 

" Fine! Go lie down, you baby." She hissed at me. 

" I will!" I shot back at her. I slowly climbed up the stairs. Once I got to Edward and my room I laid down on the large gold bed. Edward was yet again out hunting, since the wedding was tomorrow and our honeymoon was going to be just us… alone…in Kili Island, a small island in the Marshall Isles that the Cullens own. He will fulfill his promise to me then change me into one of the nightwalkers. I knew I should be afraid of the latter but all I could think of was the fact that I will have Edward for eternity and him I. 

Raven and Alexander's room was next to ours. While Raven was asleep Alexander was awake, which I knew all too well, and when Raven was awake Alexander was asleep. It was a hard relationship for them to maintain. Late at night I could hear them whispering to each other, as I am sure they heard Edward and I do, too. 

My headache wasn't dulling, but actually getting worse. It now felt as if my brain was getting sliced with a dull knife. 

" Alice, can you bring me up some pain pills?" I whispered, knowing she could hear. A few seconds later she opened the door carrying a glass of water and a bottle of pills. 

" Here, drink these." She handed me two pain pills and the glass of water. I chugged the water and swallowed the pills. 

" Thanks." I whispered to her before I went to sleep.

Raven and Alexander's Point Of View

Finally Bella and Edward's wedding was tomorrow. But the only problem we're now having is that Bella is running a high fever and she won't wake up from her slumber. Edward was called immediately; he rushed home and tended to Bella. Soon, though he had to bring her to the hospital. Carlisle was called before hand and was told what Bella's symptoms were. Her blood was moving too fast and yet her heart was too slow. She was even more pale then usual and she didn't respond to anything or anyone. 

Once at the hospital Carlisle took one look at her before he called for a hospital lock down and she was put into quarantine. 

"Carlisle what's a matter with Bella?" Edward demanded. 

" Edward, son, Bella has some how contracted a disease that hasn't been around for a good three hundred years," He started but stopped when a nurse scurried by and Edward hissed at the old woman. " Edward, Bella has Yellow Fever." I felt confused. What was Yellow Fever and how come Bella's now in quarantine? Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all gasped before Edward growled his frustration, and Alexander mumbled a quick prayer, which was so unlike him I was now very afraid for Bella's life. Esme was nowhere to be seen, she was most likely still at the house. 

" No, this can't be happening to her! Our wedding is tomorrow, I was going to change her and we were going to live a happy eternal life! No!" Edward yelled but it was hard to understand it because a huge growl escaped is white lips. 

" Edward you need to calm down. There is a cure for this disease but we have to have it shipped here, and it will take some time. Do you have any idea how she could have contracted the disease? The only known places that people get it, is in Africa and South America." We all looked at Emmett and Rosalie, who recently arrived home from South America. Emmett sobbed dryly with horror and Rosalie's eyes were wide with shock. 

" No. Th-that's impossible. How? Carlisle, how?" Rosalie asked, Bella was as much her sister now as Alice's. 

" Did she barrow any of your clothes?" Rosalie sobbed while she nodded. 

" Yes! A week ago I let her wear my blue blouse, I am a bad person!" She sobbed. " I killed my sister!" Edward growled. 

" She won't die!" He hissed. Rosalie sobbed even harder into Emmett's arms, which were also shaking from crying tearless tears. Alexander took my hand in his own and pulled me from the mourning family. 

" Alexander, why does this stuff happen to Bella and Edward?" I asked slowly. " It's like fate doesn't want them together." 

" …" Alexander wasn't even looking at me when I spoke. He just looked through a window we came up to. I looked, too. Bella was on a bed with two doctors plugging her into monitors, a heart machine and an IV in her arm. She had breathing tubes going into her nose. And she was still unconscious. 

" Alexander." I finally understood how much danger she _was_ in and I started to cry. I feared for my new friend. 

Days passed and the medicine for Bella still wasn't here. The wedding was cancelled and Bella's father, Charlie I believe his name was, tried to visit his daughter but Edward wouldn't let anyone near her, unless it was Carlisle. Charlie got very frustrated with Edward and threatened to have him arrested. Alice talked him out of it though. He swore that once Bella was better he was taking her away from Edward. Edward didn't even listen to the threat.

Soon though Charlie left and soon a large man named Jacob came. Every vampire in the room that day stiffened and scrunched his or her nose, except Edward, who was too caught up with looking at Bella through the glass wall. 

" Jacob." Carlisle greeted the large man. Jacob looked at Bella through the glass also, lost for words. 

" W-what's wrong with her now?" He finally asked. Carlisle explained to him about the disease and how she got it. Jacob was furious. 

" This is because of your kind again!" He yelled at us. He was shaking with what I assumed to be furry. I took offence because Alexander was a vampire, I wanted to be a vampire. 

" Hey! Who are you to judge if it's their fault or not?" I yelled at him. My hands were on my hips and my eyes felt like they were on fire. 

Jacob regarded me with curiosity. I stuck my chin up in the air and growled a puny human growl. 

" And who are you?" He sneered at me. I heard Alexander hiss slightly, he was being over protective. This human could do no harm to me with all these vampires around me. 

" _I_ am Raven. Who are you?" I repeated. He laughed at me. Then to Edward he said,

" Cullen, you better watch your humans. I don't think I can control my anger _that_ good." Alexander hissed, louder this time. 

" She's mine!" He growls at Jacob. Jacob looks at Alexander, most likely weighing him in his mind, seeing if he will be hard to beat. " You stay away from her, dog, or we'll have a problem." Jacob growled at the word dog, but stopped when Edward yelled something. 

" Jacob! Bella wants peace, not fighting. And you know that!" Everyone went quiet. 

" Sorry, Edward." Jacob looked back to Bella. Her heart monitor was still slow, and the temperature said 102. " She's running the same temperature that I am." He laughed grimly. " Is there a cure?" 

" It's not here yet. We're importing it from Africa so it's taking some time." Alice answered for Edward. 

" What's the probability that she'll live even with the medicine?" He whispered, I could barely hear him. 

" Ten percent." Edward croaked. Jacob went pale in the face, which was dark before, and nodded. A nurse and a doctor came in with a shot. They quickly explained that it was the cure for the fever. We all watched as the doctor stuck it in her arm and injected the medicine into her vain. Edward's nose wrinkled at something. Soon the nurse and the doctor left leaving us all alone yet again. Jacob finally spoke.

" What about if you- you know." He whispered. Edward's eyes hardened for the first time since Bella got sick. 

" She would live, but I promised her we would get married first."

" But if it's to save her life, you're not willing to break that promise." Confusion and mystification colored Jacob's accusation. Edward narrowed his eyes to little slits before he answered. 

" A promise is a promise. No matter what. I will change her once we're married unless she is on her death bed." Edward hissed through clenched teeth. Jacob turned a deep red color.

" News flash! She is on her death bed, change her now!" Jacob yelled. Edward opened his mouth to answer, but Alice screeched happily before he could yell at Jacob. 

" She'll be awake in two hours!" Alice yelled. " Call Carlisle! Someone page Dr. Cullen!" She yelled the latter at a nurse. " NOW!" Edward rushed to his sister and shook her.

" Are you lying?!" He asked her eagerly. 

" Would I do that to you? She'll be awake in two hours, asking for you, so don't go anywhere." Edward rolled his eyes at her.

" I haven't gone anywhere since we got here! I'm never leaving her again, even to go hunting! NEVER!" Edward promised. 

The next two hours were dramatic. We were all waiting for her to awake. Edward sat frozen next to the window that separated him from his true love. Jacob paced the hall, every so often looking at the clock on the wall. Alexander and I whispered promises of sweet tomorrows to each other. 

" Raven. When we get home, I'm going to change you." He whispered in my ear. I felt my eyes widen with surprise. 

" Why? I thought you disagreed with the change?" I asked, I was whispering also.

" Just seeing what has happened between Edward and Bella has shown me the light. I don't want to go through the same things they have. I don't think I would survive." He said truthfully. " I love you to much." 

" I love you too." 

Bella and Edwards Point Of View

" Isabella." I heard someone call my name. It was distant and muffled like I was hearing it under water. " Bella. If you hear me, you need to pull your self out of this sleep. Follow my voice." I finally knew who it was. Carlisle's warm, fatherly voice floated to me again. 

" Bella, Edward is waiting for you. Come back to him." The voice was getting louder and clearer. I felt like I was floating. I wanted to tell him that I didn't know how to get out but when I tried to open my mouth I couldn't. But I didn't need to talk because soon I was at the surface of the large ocean I was floating in and I could hear Carlisle perfectly. I slowly opened my eyes and a bright light blinded me. 

" Edward." I finally managed to croak out. My throat was dry and itchy. I heard a long sigh of relief and I saw a shadow move in the blinding light. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light. I first saw Carlisle, he had a relieved look on his face, then came a white wall and a large glass window. I felt very confused as to why I was in a hospital. It was obvious that I was in one because only a hospital would have such hideous walls. 

" Where's Edward." I asked Carlisle. His face stretched into a warm smile. He pointed to the large window. Edward was walking into view, more like he was pacing. He stopped when he saw that I was awake. 

" Bella!" I heard him yell. I smiled at him when he pressed himself up against the glass. Carlisle laughed before exiting the room. He stopped out side the room to talk to Edward. I couldn't hear what was said but it must have been bad because Edward frowned and started yelling at Carlisle. It was so unlike him to yell at Carlisle that I was taken aback. Carlisle tried to restrain Edward from the door. There was major struggle and soon Emmett and Alexander had to help Carlisle hold Edward. Edward looked like a real vampire. 

" Edward." I called out to him. I missed his cold arms around me. It seemed like it has been days since the last time I kissed him. Edward paused from the struggle and looked at me through the glass. He looked desperate. I shook my head at him and he stopped moving completely. Carlisle said something and the others released Edward from their hold. Edward held his hand up to the glass and pressed his palm on it. I smiled sadly at him, wanting to touch him as badly as he wanted to touch me. Carlisle said something to Edward before leaving down the hall. 

Soon my room was bombarded with doctors and nurses. I had blood taken and I also found out about my 'condition'. Yellow Fever. Stable. And out of quarantine. The first person in the room was Edward. He rushed to my side and grabbed my hands firmly in his own. I sighed with relief. The second person that came in was Rosalie. She had a horror stricken face. 

" Bella, I am eternally sorry for the damage I have caused you and Edward. Your wedding got cancelled and you were in quarantine for a week and a half! It's all my fault." She sobbed to me. It was hard to understand what she said entirely but I understood the just of it. 

" Rose it's fine. I'm fine." I repeated to her over and over again. Edward kicked had to kick her out just so I could talk to him, she was so loud! 

" Edward. Explain to me what happened." I asked, and the long process of my quarantine was told. 

" Do you think Charlie will really take me away from you?" I asked tiredly. I might have just awoken from a weeks slumber but almost dieing gets a person worn out. 


End file.
